Growing up so cute
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Puberty isn't so pleasant for the Phantomhive Earl because he can not sleep when hot and bothered. Sebastian comes to help this problem. Sebastian x Ciel oneshot.


After a long day of working around the Phantomhive manor, getting to your room during curfew was something you would look forward to. To get relax your hard worked muscles. To get some much needed rest. Not the master of the house. He was restless at night thanks to the horrible thing all teens will suffer at some point of their lives. A sort of illness that makes the body change in all types of ways that confuses the midn until it, too, joins to the illness so called Puberty. The young teen was going through puberty.

Puberty came with sorts of changes that were good such as finally hitting a growth spurt and his muscles starting to appear, but there were also bad changes that irritated him to no end such as having to constantly clean his face now to prevent blemishes and when his maturing manhood would stand up at the most awkward of times that caused for him to stand or sit in the weirdest of positions. And not to mention his voice constantly cracking like a chipmunk getting squished!

That night the Phantomhive Earl lay in his bed in the nightshirt Sebastian put him in that night. It was just another night that was surely going to be filled with him tossing and turning uncomfortably in the clothing he was getting too tall for. It was as if it had all shrunken when his butler washed it . But he refused to replace his clothes in any way for things that would actually fit him.

"What a bother." Ciel muttered to himself as he threw the blanket off his bed and swung his long legs over the side of his bed. "It's too warm in here." He sighs, starting to take off his nightshirt when the door to his bedroom opened up, his butler standing in the threshold.

"Bochan," The demon in black spoke up quietly but suddenly stopped at seeing his young master stripping of his clothing. He shut his mouth and walked over to the bedside, keeping silent until he was noticed.

When Ciel pulled his nightshirt over his head, his ivory cheeks turned a light pink at seeing that his butler was there without him noticing. He brings his covers to his body and furrowed his eyebrows. Wondering why the Hell he was covering up his body when it was Sebastian that bathed him. Oh yeah, he remembered now. He was stripping because he was growing rather hot. And bothered. "Sebastian, get out!" The youth yells, his voice cracking just a bit in the middle of his sentence. The teen flushed deeper in what was embarrassment.

The demon's lips curled into a smirk as he moved toward his blushing master. "It seems you are in need of relief." He almost purred out as he leaned forward enough for his breath to tickle the Earl's earlobe and make the youth shudder. "I'd be more than happy to help, but I am not being given an order." He suddenly pulled himself away, leaving Ciel flushed and even more aroused.

"Sebastian, I order you t.. To get me off.." Came the so innocent voice of the dark blue haired teen. In an instant his back was being pressed to the bed and the weight of the demon's chest pressing against his to keep him down, Sebastian bit down on one fingertip and brought off his glove, making Ciel wonder how good he really is with his mouth if he can do that so simply. His questioning is soon answered by a pair of moon pale lips pecking at his own almost too lightly as if Sebastian be afraid to break him like a porcelian doll. This made the Earl let out the softest bit of whine as a brat would when not getting a treat or toy they wanted. Sebastian pulled away and smirked down at the young master laying beneath him.

It was a good thing for Ciel to have hit puberty, because if he had not he would probably be a bit squished beneath his built butler. He though felt a hand lift up his chin then his lips being pressed to another pair again This time rougher. More eager it seemed like. Sebastian sucked and nibbled on Ciel's bottom lip until it bruised a darker pink colour, his slender fingers working downward, tracing the tiny abs his master had started forming on his young stomach. Oh how he adored how growing up was treating his young master. He was beautifully built with such long and slender legs. No longer so short. Getting close to the Demon's chin by the most part.

It was cute to Sebastian.

His master was finally getting older in body.

He would just have to try and see how much he was getting older in mentality.

"Bochan," The demon cupped a hand over the surface of Ciels underpants, making the adolecent gasp and buck into his hand as he began to softly rub the erection being held back by clothes. "What do you wish for first?"

Ciel turned his head away in embarrassment for a second before he looked right on up at those ruby eyes that someone could get so long in looking at. His lip quivered as it opened up, shutting instantly when he failed to talk. Sebastian shook his head and started to kis down the youth's cream pale torso softly, nipping her ad there on his abs on his way down . He was given no order on how to get him off so he figured he should just do it himself on figuring out how to relieve his master. Soon enough, he had disposed of Ciel's underpants to the side of the bed while his tongue peeked out and started to like up the sides of Ciel's standing member, which puberty too had treated well. The length had grown to a modest size, making it better to the eyes.

Sebastian thinks of how cute it was that his master was growing up to look so good as he started taking in Ciel's cock in his mouth, his tongue lapping at the slit on the top. The moaning and light panting he heard told him he was doing quite well so he went on even when a set of hands grabbed fistfuls of his coal black hair. He moved his head in a genlte bobbing now. His tongue moving against the sides slow and teaseful before he decided that was enough and pulled away though it made Ciel let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I am going to give you something better, Bochan." The butler cooes sweetly as he sat back on his knees and brought Ciel into his arms, getting soft moans still from the teen. _God, humans are horny._ He thought as he held his master with one hand and unzipped himself with the other. Soon unleashing his own erect beast from it's material prison. Hearing the teen let out such a loud squeak sound made it obvious he wasn't expecting such a size and made Sebastian smirk at his innocence. He was indeed pure.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the thighs and lifted him above his cock. Resting the puckered hole of his entrance just above it. Sure enough he had the time to spit into his hand and rub it over his length for lubrication before he slid his master down his massive size, the teen's hands clinging to his blazer in a sort of depserate way of clinging, tighter and tighter the further down his burning virgin hole went downward. It hurt so much that it burned practically, but Ciel prdered for it to continue and Sebastian did as he was told by moving his hips, soon enough having a moaning Ciel in his hands as he was thrusting in vigorous amounts into the youth's hole. Ciel took hold of his unattended member at some point during all of this and stroked himself while being thrusted into the prostate, all his vision surrounded by white stars every which where, a sensation of build up deep into his stomach unsettling him until he had enough and cried out to the butler, cumming between the two of them on their torsos and a bit of his chin, soon being followed in pursuit by his butler's cock spitting out hot seed into his weeping hole.

Seconds later Sebastian pulled out and fixed himself up to look presentable once more before he tucked in his tired Ciel and wished him goodnight. The Earl finally getting sleep for a rest.

"He's growing up so cute." The red eyed man chuckled to himself softly as he put out the candle of the hallway and made his way to his own room for the night.

* * *

**What'd you think of the SebaCiel pointless-puberty-loving-smut? :D**

**Tell me in a Review on what you thought~.**


End file.
